


I'll Have What She's Having

by dracomalfoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomalfoy/pseuds/dracomalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes Ruby out on a real date, no blood drinking or violence involved</p><p>For SRS 2012: Bonus Round 0.5</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Have What She's Having

It was a good thing the Winchesters kept a pair of suits in their motel room. They never knew when they would need to be CIA or something more professional than hunters. Sam was used to cleaning up nice for jobs. He had the part down, every line of every fake cop spiel, every little bit of jargon. Him and Dean were the best bullshit artists that ever existed. Yet the only thing that Sam couldn't fathom, was why on a night when he had to put on this suit and be just himself, he couldn't do it. 

He didn't tell Dean beforehand. He wouldn't have understood. The whole demons and humans working together thing didn't exactly click in his mind like it did in Sam's. Sam could make exceptions. He could make exceptions because unlike any of the other demons they had known, Ruby was special.

When he got out of the impala and made his way up the parking lot to the entrance of La Nuit Rouge, a tiny little candle-light restaurant he'd found online when trying to pick somewhere fancy people went, Sam could feel a weight in his stomach build.

What if this was a trap, like his inner thoughts were telling him? What if she stood him up? What if he'd forgotten how to have a real date?

Sam straightened his collar, pulling it out a little so he could breathe easier. 

Then he saw her.

Standing inside the entryway, Ruby had her arms crossed over her chest. The knee-length black dress she was wearing clung to her body like elastic, accentuating her curves and especially her chest, thanks to the plunging neckline. 

"You're late." She said looking up at him, pretending to be annoyed. Sam could see the corner of her lip begin to twitch up, giving her away.

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who didn't want to make a big deal out of this."

The demon lifted an eyebrow, smirking. 

A waiter tipped his head inquiringly at them, holding some menus close to his chest. "Two?"

Sam nodded and began to follow him, gesturing for Ruby to go first. Even though he was a hunter, he still knew how to be a gentleman every once and a while.

Flattening out the wrinkles of her dress as she sat down, Ruby kept her gaze on Sam, watching his every move as he mirrored her across the table. 

"You look nervous, Sam. Never taken a girl on a date before?"

He chuckled under his breath. "No, I have." His eyebrows lifted a little as he grinned. "You're not exactly a girl though, are you?"

She pretended to be upset, raising a hand to her heart. "Ouch, Sam. Be careful or you'll hurt my feelings."

"Funny."

"What can I say? I'm a funny gal." Ruby bit her bottom lip, opening up the menu laid out in front of her and surveying the options. Sam watched her for a moment before doing the same.

She flipped some pages, spending extra time with the wine list.

"What do you think? Should I be safe and go with the Merlot, or step outside the box with the dark Syrah?"

Sam cocked his head slightly and sipped at the ice water they'd been given while waiting.

"The Syrah it is then."

The prices were far from affordable for someone other than the CEO of a small corporation, but Sam could swing it. The Winchesters had their ways of getting money. Legal ways? Not at all. But still, if they weren't getting anything in return for saving the world all the goddamn time, they deserved a little something now and again.

Pulling at his collar again, Sam shifted his glance from his menu to Ruby. "Know what you're gonna get?"

She shrugged. "It's all in French. I'm just going to close my eyes and point to something and that'll be what I get."

"I could always ask the waiter to translate."

Ruby shook her head. "I like my method better."

When the stout looking man in a suit returned, both Sam and Ruby looked up at him as he pulled out a pad of white paper and a pen. "Do you need more time, or are you ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be, captain." Ruby said smoothly, her tone burning with sarcasm, something Sam was quick to pick up on. "Whatever that means." She laughed softly to herself.

"Yes, sir, we're ready."

Ruby lifted her pointer finger, spun it in a circle by her face, then tapped it onto the menu, landing somewhere in the middle of the page. Sam smirked.

"Looks like I'm having the Coquille Saint-Jacques," she pronounced the words as if she knew exactly what they were. Sam was slightly impressed. "Oh and a glass of the dark wine."

The waiter scribbled on his notepad, smiled and then shifted his attention to Sam.

Closing his menu, Sam shrugged. "I'll have what she's having."

Nodding, the waiter finished his notes and politely took the menus from them, bowing slightly and heading into the kitchen. 

Ruby watched him leave and once he was behind the double doors, she turned to Sam, grinning wolfishly. "I'll have what she's having?"

He chuckled. "What? I don't know what any of it said either."

The two of them laughed quietly, Ruby's eyes wandering over Sam's features. He still seemed a little on edge, but then again, most men were when she was there. 

The little candle flickered between them in the middle of the table, casting shadows on their water glasses and on the red tablecloth. All the empty tables around the restaurant had their own candles, flickering and dancing, creating a beautiful glow in the room. The flame made Ruby's lips sparkle. She was wearing lipgloss, the kind Sam remembered getting smeared on his jawline and down his neck the first time they...

"Whatcha staring at?" Ruby had noticed.

Sam leaned back in his chair, pursing his lips together, looking back at her. "You."

She lowered her eyes as if to say "no shit, Sherlock", but she remained silent. 

The hunter sighed, looking towards the door leading to the kitchen, then back at Ruby. "I have a confession to make."

"Oh, really, Sam Winchester?"

"Yeah." Sam's smile faded a little as he caught her gaze in his. "I thought you were gonna kill me or something if I brought you here."

The demon burst out laughing, almost knocking her glass of water off the table. Sam watched and couldn't help but smile at her amusement. 

"Sam, Sam, Sam," she caught her breath, holding a hand over her chest. "If you think I would kill you before I get my fancy French cuisine, you are way off your rocker."

She grinned. "The killing you comes later. After you've gotten me buzzed on expensive wine and we're laying in bed, hot and sweaty from rigorous lovemaking. That's when I'll kill you, Winchester."

Sam raised a brow. "Yeah?"

Ruby leaned in close, close enough to kiss him if she wanted. "You can count on it."


End file.
